


Candy Corn

by seoholuvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist seoho, Dongju is smitten, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Maybe there is a little plot, Prince charming needs a better personality, Seoho is kinda annoying and stupid but really soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: You see Dongju handn't meant to get attached to a certain male. A certain candy corn man with ridiculous orange hair.....it just sort of happened
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 17





	Candy Corn

Now Dongju didn’t normally walk to his classes. The university was not too far from his shared apartment with his twin brother. Their parents decided it was best to get their sons the apartment rather than let them room with complete strangers. The fault being all sorts of comfortable enough for the two of them to live together without being completely tangled in a small area.

Having a twin however meant that Dongju had to share many things. Not only did their parents get them an apartment but they also got them a car. Both of which they expected them to share. Which they did most of the time. The only time they got anywhere close to a fight being when they both wanted to be the ones to drive said car. Dongmyeong is always pulling the, ‘ I’m older card, ‘ as if a couple of minutes made much of a difference. Dongmyeong despite arguing back always let up after a moment, handing Dongju the keys.

Donju was thankful for having Dongmyeong, really, but on days like this he prefered to be an only child. He had taken the car off to run some errand before class and somehow decided it would be okay to let Dongju walk to his classes alone.

Walking wasn’t something Dongju could say he was fond of. After all it was simply something he had to do daily. Doing more of it than necessary? He’d prefer not to. Not with the cool morning breeze that seemed to like attacking any bit of exposed skin it could find. Not with the dull rush of cars zooming past to remind him he could have been in the comfort of his own.

There was no one around him however to complain to so he simply wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hug, trying to block out the wind that kept nagging at him. Having forgotten any form of jacket on his way out was not playing in his favor. The day before it had been much warmer so he figured it would be the same today. Yet by the time he made it out of the apartment building he was hit with the cool air and didn't make him desperate enough to go all the way back to the fourth floor just to get a jacket. Through his logic he should warm up on his way. He was going to be walking to class anyway. Oh why was the weather so inconsistent? Why did it feel the need to have more mood swings than Dongmyeong?

That thought alone however had him giggling to himself. Not noticing where he was going since his brain was basically running on autopilot getting him to the university, hopefully before he froze to death.

“ Oh you think stepping on my art is funny do you? “ A voice called out, making him jump. Instinctively spinning around until he found the source of the voice.

Dongju wasn’t sure what to make of the male the voice belonged to. He wasn’t sure what to make of the male’s fashion choices, navy pants and white shirt with a jacket flung over it. A tie loosely hung around the male’s neck that somehow suited the baggy free form of the outfit that was obviously a bit oversized on him. The shirt nearly comes down to the male’s knees. The oddest part of the outfit however was his choice in accessory. One pair of circular sunglasses fell onto his nose while another pair rested on his ridiculously bright orange hair.

Before Dongju could even answer, however, the male spoke again. His hands waving Dongju aside and off of whatever strange red streaks he had placed on the sidewalk were meant to be. “ I’m only kidding, but please don’t step on it just yet. It isn’t dry. “ The male explained as he shook the spray can in his hands a bit, no doubt getting ready to finish what he was starting on. “ You might not want to laugh when alone like that either, people might think you’re crazy. “

The comment caught him off guard. How dare the sparkly orange popsicle who wears two pairs of sunglasses make fun of him? “ I don’t know if I should be taking advice on how not to look crazy from someone who wears two sets of sunglasses and a white shirt while vandalizing. “

He watched as the male looked up from where he was bent over placing another red streak on the ground beside the earlier one. His head falling back a bit causing the mass of orange fluff to fall back away from his face enough to let him see how they turned into little crescents as he laughed. The male’s body shaking slightly with the force of the laugh.

Watching the stranger laugh was somehow mesmerizing. The way his presence simply demanded attention. Lips falling from the laugh into a smug smirk. “ You know it’s not vandalizing if you have permission. “

“ Do you have permission? “

“ Don’t you have class? “

“ How do you know? Are you stalking me? “ Dongju couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the male. Watching him as intimidatingly as he could manage while shaking in place from the coolness that was now settling into his bones from staying in one place for a moment too long.

“ I just figured because you have a backpack on and seem young. “ The male shrugged as he got up and shook the can in his hands again, getting ready to finish his work. To which Dongju only watched him do dumbly. He was right however, he did need to get to class. Deciding to check the time he pulled out his phone only to let out a small curse.

The curse however drew the attention of the male back to him. Another teasing pry being shot at him. “ Young people shouldn’t curse. “ The male pointed out, his hands going to rest at his hips as he shook his head at him, sending his hair swaying back and forth a bit with the motion.

“ Oh shut up. You look like you’re about the same age as me. I can curse all I want. I’m freezing cold and now I’m going to be late because of you and your annoying candy corn self. “ Dongju didn’t mean to but he found himself huffing the last part. The nickname easily fell out of his mouth through his chattering teeth.

“ You’re so dramatic. I’ll take you to class on my bike if you’re that worried about being late. “ He couldn’t quite tell through the darkened lenses of the sunglasses but he could have sworn the male rolled his eyes at him.

Before he could respond however the male once again caught him off guard. Soft fabric colliding with his face and distorting his vision. Once removing it off his face he soon realized it was the candy corn's jacket. Being too cold to object the silent offer he simply slipped the jacket on without complaint. Letting the warmth finally surround him.

“ Well come on, I don’t have all day. “ Although the male sounded so serious, Dongju couldn’t take him seriously. Not when he was seated on a literal bike, one foot positioned on the ground while the other was swung over the bike.

“ When you said you had a bike this wasn’t what I was expecting. “ Dongju admitted as he found his place behind the male, swinging his legs over to take a seat behind him. His arms wrapping around the male’s waist as he pushed off the ground and began to pedal in the direction of the university.

“ Oh, my bike not fancy enough for you? “

Dongju simply shook his head. Even though the stranger could not see it. Simply opting to not respond to the bait the male was laying out. He was just glad to have been given warmth and a ride. Even if it was only a bike ride. On a bicycle not a motorbike.

By the time they reached the gates of the university the male didn’t stop to let him off. Instead he continued to pedal all the way up to the stairs by the entrance before stopping and letting him off.

“ Thank you. “ Dongju bowed towards the male. Starting to take off the jacket that he had been lent only to see the male shake his head again and wave his hand at him.

“ It’s okay, you can keep it. You need it way more than me today. Although I must be off I do have to warn you not to take rides from strangers ever again. You could get kidnapped. “ Although the male was clearly lecturing him, he could tell from the way his lips curved up that it wasn’t meant to come off as patronizing.

“ Yeah but I doubt men who wear a ridiculous amount of sunglasses at once and drive bicycles and not motorbikes could have it in them to kidnap me. “ The comment easily pushed them into a round of laughter both of them enjoying it before the male nodded his head and pedaled off. Leaving him to make his way up the steps to where his brother and their friends were waiting for him.

The moment he made it up to them however he was immediately interrogated. Dongmyeong’s arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him in to keep him from getting away without giving any answers.

“ You didn’t tell us you have a hot boyfriend. “ Hwanwoong accused him. His eyes dramatically widened in what he later called betrayal. Finger shaking in Dongju’s face letting him know that he wouldn't be off the radar if he didn’t suppy a sufficient amount of information on the male he had only met moments ago.

“ He’s not my boyfriend. He just found that Dongmyeong left me to be cold and miserable on the streets and offered me a ride. “ Dongju clutched a hand to his heart to add extra effect to his story. That in turn led to a scandalized gasp from his brother who let go of him to cover his own mouth.

“ I didn’t do that. “ Dongmyeong was about to defend himself but before Dongju could call him off Hwanwong interrupted them.

“ Who cares, if you were cold and miserable. If you don’t want him can I have him? “ Hwanwoong said instead, linking his arm through Dongju’s as he started to lead them all inside. Dongju couldn’t tell if the male was being serious or not so he simply opted for the only answer his brain could come up with. Laugh until they got to the lecture hall.

Upon reaching the hall and taking his seat Dongju finally found enough peace to regain his thoughts. Only to find however that his only thought was that he really liked the stupd bright jacket that belonged to the candy corn.

It was way too large on him sure, the sleeves falling well past his palms allowing him to easily curl up and hide in it. It was soft and large and comfortable. All the three best things clothes could possibly come in. Only thing was he wasn’t sure how he’d get the jacket to the candy corn.

He didn’t dwell too long on that thought however. Or any thought in general, not when he needed to be responsible and pay attention. Rolling the sleeves of the jacket up enough only to let his fingers slide out a bit and pull out his laptop and have enough room to type.

...

“ What kind of dark magic is in that jacket? “ A hushed voice broke his concentration. The voice he soon recognized to be Keonhee. Whispering was not a skill Keonhee possessed. Having been focussed on his lunch he had taken the jacket off only to wrap it himself once again. Tying the sleeves around his neck so that he was still able to remain in it’s warmth without getting it dirty. The long sleeves weren’t something he wanted to see dipped in his sauce.

“ Shhh. Let him be happy. It belongs to his boyfriend. “ The smaller male Hwanwoong immediately waved Keonhee off. The latter male falling back in his seat for a moment with a huff. He didn’t remain upset for long however seeing as how he just went back to eating moments later.

Dongju couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two who obviously don’t care about him hearing them. Or anyone else for that matter since they wanted to talk so loudly. Surprising them both by giving a small sigh and going back to his own meal. Too tired to really argue back. Not that there was any form of argument or persuasion one could do when Hwanwoong had his mind set on something.

Well maybe he didn’t let them off that easy. Not when he had picked up his plate and decided to join Yeonhee. She was much nicer than anyone he had ever met. Although she too found enjoyment in teasing him. So he found himself once again having to explain that the candy corn man’s jacket was not given to him out of a gesture of love but more of pity. Yeonhee unlike Hwanwoong and Keonhee however was more understanding. By the time he finished talking she was no longer as adamant about teasing him. Instead she simply hugged him telling him that she was glad he wasn’t kidnapped by the candy corn man. Although it was hard to believe that the candy corn man could cause anyone harm beyond annoying them.

…

After his classes he decided to walk back to his apartment, hoping to see the candy corn man and give him back his jacket. The air was no longer as cold as it was in the morning now that the sun was out. Warming everything up in a soft blanket of heat. So naturally he held onto the jacket in his hands getting ready to simply just hand the male back his jacket.

When he stopped by the spot where he had seen the male however the only thing that was there to greet him was a completed mini spiderman on the sidewalk. As he made to walk past it however he couldn’t help but smile. Hearing the echo of the candy corn man’s voice in his head telling him not to step on his art as he stepped around the spiderman.

Although as he stepped was about to continue walking pas the drawing a voice startled him. His eyes locking onto the candy corn man that was nodding his head in mock approval at his choice to walk around the spiderman. Originally he hadn’t seen him since he was shadowed by some strange flag that hung down from the roof of the porch of the house directly in front of the spiderman. “ I see you’ve learned not to step on art. “

In the male’s hands was a comic book. The cover having the very same spiderman that was drawn by his feet. Dongju however couldn’t help but shake his head at the male. All too disappointed by the fact that he was even excited to deal with someone so egotistical only moments ago. “ Oh shut up, here’s your jacket back. “

Despite the light wack to his shoulder the male received as he took back his jacket he dramatically took. Letting out a whinny, ‘ ouch, ‘ as he dramatically held onto his shoulder as if he had been stabbed. The action only got a small smile and an eye roll from dongju.

Dongju stepped down from the stairs he had made his way up to hand the jacket to the male almost immediately after the male had taken hold of it. To his surprise however the male followed suit a bit stepping down into the yard after him. The male watching him for a moment thoughtfully. “ Don’t you think I deserve getting your number? Afterall I was really nice and took you to school, gave you my jacket, let you injure me and allowed you the knowledge of where I live. “ The male dramatically waved his hands back at the home behind him.

“ You have a phone? “ Dongju pretended to be shocked, his hands going up to clutch his cheeks as he dramatically gasped. The obviously sarcastic reaction made the candy corn man scrunch his nose up in annoyance.

“ What do you mean of course I have a phone?! “ The candy corn man all but stomped a bit as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and practically threw into Dongju’s hands to prove his point.

“ Oh I don’t know. Maybe because you’re reading from a comic book. “

“ What does the comic book have to do with my phone? “

“ Who even reads actual books these days? Everything is online now. Get with the program old man. “ A soft gasp was all Seoho had in retaliation to Dongju. Even with the lack of reaction Dongju found himself smiling as he put his number into the candy corn man’s phone, shooting himself a text, his own phone vibrating once the message was sent.

Handing the phone back to the male. He couldn’t help but shake his head once again. The male’s smile effectively drew a smile out of him as well. So effortlessly drawn out of him even while he was annoyed with the male.

…

That night Dongju found himself staring at the text he had sent to himself through the candy corn man’s phone. Waiting for a text he knew was highly unlikely to happen. Yet he still checked his phone every few minutes. His laptop and work in front of him reminding him of how much he needed to get done. Time seemed to stand still. Everything revolved around the moments he picked up his phone acting like he somehow had missed the notification and didn’t hear nor see it vibrate and flash. Even though he knew he hadn’t gotten any notifications he still checked it. As if he closed his eyes for the one moment it had taken for the notification to go in. So he’d turn on his phone just to see that it was in fact notification free. The only things appearing were the ones from his games demanding he get on and claim his daily prizes.

It was all infuriating to him. His eyes shutting tightly as he tossed his phone aside only to pick it up and check it again. His behavior drew the attention of his brother who simply shook his head in judgment. “ Maybe your boyfriend is busy. It’s not worth getting that frustrated over. “

“ Yah! He’s not my boyfriend. “ Dongju groaned as he threw a pillow at his brother. The later letting out a small squeal as he ducked from the pillow. As if the impact would actually hurt him. The moment however was shattered by the sound of his ringtone.

Picking up his phone he found that the candy corn man was in fact calling him. Before he could answer however his brother found his way to the phone he had tossed aside moments earlier. His brother immediately struck up a conversation with the candy corn man.

“ Hey you must be Dongju’s boyfriend, I’m his twin brother Dongmyeong. I can give you any blackmail information you may need on him. “ His brother started off immediately not even thinking twice about Dongju’s reputation in the matter.

The candy corn man only laughed and introduced himself as Seoho. However Dongju managed to get a hold of his phone before his brother could cause any more damage, pushing him out of the apartment and telling him to go hang out with Hwanwoong.

Once his brother was out he apologized to the candy corn man, Seoho. “ Sorry about that. “

“ You shouldn’t have kicked him out like that, he’s really nice. “ Seoho’s made him a little embarrassed. His face scrunching up in distaste even though Seoho couldn’t see him. “ You never told me you had a twin either. I am the only one investing in this relationship. “

He could tell that Seoho was joking. He could hear it in his voice from the way it came out more suggestive, teasing even. “ Well maybe if you were a normal and texted instead this wouldn’t have been a problem. “

“ I like the element of surprise. It makes things all the more meaningful. “

“ This is a decision between calling and texting, not a philosophical riddle on the psychology of the universe. It’s not that deep. “

“ But what if the universe revolves around phone calls? “

“ You’re just old. Comic books, phone calls, ridiculous sunglasses. I should have known. “

…

Somehow, just somehow Dongju found himself more excited to go to class. Or well the aspect of walking to class became more and more endearing. At first he hated the excretion but soon he found himself walking to class even though his brother offered to let him drive without a fight.

Now he was definitely walking more to help the environment. He knew about pollution that could come from cars and walking was also healthy. A double win you could say. It was not at all because he wanted the orange haired man on his way to class. No, the orange haired boy that he found on his way was simply a bonus.

Dongju was not at all smitten. Not at all intrigued by the way the male would motion him over to explain to him whatever art project he was cooking up. The art usually centers around the comics the male read.

He soon found out that the male did more than grifiti his own sidewalk. He soon learned that the male was an artist. Working at trying to get the museum nearby to accept his work. Although he had to admit the male’s artistic skill was much higher than something he’d ever manage to create.

Not when his only talent was tripping over thin air. Maybe he could land a spot in the entertainment business for it. . .

When he voiced the idea to Seoho however the male only shook his head. A solemn expression falling over his face as he tapped at his chin. “ You’ll need more than that. You’ll need a sparkly outfit and a really stupid persona to acchieve that. Although you already possess the later half. So we’ll just need to find you a sparkly outfit. “

Dongju tried to resist the urge to slap the male. He really did. From the way the male was so clearly laughing and enjoying his suffering however he couldn’t hold back. His hands were whacking Seoho’s shoulder’s repeatedly as the male laughed.

Seoho who usually stepped away however grabbed a hold of his wrists. Still laughing as he restrained him from hitting him. Rendering him helpless to the mock laughter.

Trying to free his hands proved to be an impossible task. Seoho, Dongju soon discovered was much stronger than he looked. The male was nowhere near looking built to him. Or maybe it was the ridiculous oversized clothing that made him look smaller than he actually was.

“ Let me go. I’m going to be late. “ Dongju ended up whining. Still jerking his arms trying to free his wrists from the death grip Seoho had on him. His lips forming into the best imitation of a pout he could muster up. Trying his best to pull on his innocent facade. Which seemed to work since Seoho let him go. He even offered to take him to class again.

His friends not all letting it slide that Dongju seemed to be dropped off at campus by the same male nearly everyday. With Seoho taking him the rest of the journey to campus. Sometimes it was by bike, other times the male simply walked him to campus. Actions of which Dongju didn’t not question the relevance of. Not wanting to thick it over too much and come up with an idea that would lead to false hope.

Not wanting to fool himself into thinking that somehow the male could possibly have feelings towards him that weren’t simply annoyance, frustration and amusement. That maybe the male actually enjoyed his presence. The friendship was all too precarious to mess around with.

…

Sitting with an orange haired weirdo, in oversized clothes, on a blanket, at the park wasn’t exactly something he’d imagine he’d be doing on a Saturday. Instead of sleeping in until late into the afternoon when his body decided to be hungry and force him to get up he was settled on a blanket being fed strawberries.

Seoho had somehow convinced him to tag along to his picnic. The male cheerfully added in the small bribe of strawberries to get him to accept. He had even crossed his fingers when he’d asked him the day prior. It was all too cute. A gesture he found that the other didn’t know he was doing. Saying yes however earned him a smile much like the one he was receiving now as he was fed strawberries. All wide and overpowering.

The male’s smile made him giddy in a way. Unable but to giggle, even with a mouthful of strawberries. His laughter caught Seoho’s curiosity who finally stopped shoving strawberries into his mouth to tilt his head in curiosity. “ Hmm? What’s so funny? “

“ Is nothing. Am just enjoying not studying. “ It wasn’t a complete lie. He was enjoying not having to study. He was enjoying spending time with Seoho. He however was not enjoying the way the male would shove a strawberry in front of his face every now and then for him to eat only to take it back the moment Dongju opened his mouth to eat it. Leaving him to complain until he was fed three strawberries in the place of that one.

“ You can just say you like my presence. No one’s going to make fun of you for having taste you know. “ Seoho gave him another one of his more condescending smiles that were somehow much brighter than his more polite ones. His eyes shining with a promise of mischief, a contrast to their near invisibility of when he genuinely smiled.

“ No wonder I’m the unwanted twin. Not only do I have no talent but I also chose to spend time with people like you. “ Dongju complained while huffing. His arms crossed over his chest as he turned away from Seoho. He could feel his face heating up towards what Seoho had almost implied.

The stupid candy corn man almost dared to imply that he liked him. And maybe he did, just a little.

“ Aww sugar don’t say that. You’re going to be the one famous for tripping over air, remember? You don’t need more talent than that. I’ll even design your sparkly outfits for if you like. You’ll be the sar and I’ll be your stylist. “ Seoho gently nudged his side. Forcing Dongju to turn back and him.

“ Wow you never fail to surprise me on how out of touch you are. Sugar? Really? Only old people use that for a nickname. “ Dongju huffed out. Deciding to ignore the teasing jab Seoho made at his career choice. Studying in university did not at all mean that he knew what he was going to do with his education.

“ Stop I’m not that old. “ The male lightly swatted at him. Barely managing to miss hitting Dongju’s shoulder as he scooted back.

Seoho soon turned back to the strawberries and whatever was left of their little picnic. Placing the strawberry on some crackers and eating it.

“ What are you doing? “ Dongju couldn’t help but ask in terror. Watching as he kept trying to eat the strawberries with a bunch of random left over foods.

“ Experimenting, duh. “ Seoho laughed as he held out a biscuit and strawberry sandwich he somehow managed to make.

“ You’re crazy. I’m not eating that. “ Dongju couldn’t help but push Seoho’s hand away for a moment. Yet he still found himself eventually giving in and allowing Seoho to feed him whatever strange creation he had made.

“ Of course I am. I’m an artist. We’re all a little crazy. “

…

“ You’re boyfriend’s waiting for you. “ Hwanwoong pointed out as they made their way out of the building, having finally finished their classes. Nodding towards the male who was leaning against the rail at the bottom of the stairs. Laughing and talking at the small crowd of people that had somehow formulated around him.

Letting out a small sigh Dongju glared at his friend. Shaking his head as the male had already found his way off in another direction without waiting for his reaction.

Making his way down the stairs and closer to Seoho he soon realized the male was dressed much more casually. Perfectly fitting dark pants paired with a close fitting white shirt being a complete contrast to the usual baggy form Dongju had gotten used to. The shirt’s sleeves rolled up and exposing the muscles he had questioned the existence too every time he found himself rendered defenceless against them. It seemed that Seoho was in fact much stronger than he let on. 

Once he got close to Seoho, the male excused himself from the crowd and fell into step beside him. “ Well hey how was school kiddo? “ Seoho immediately started the conversation. Teasing seemed to be the only form of conversation that the male knew.

“ Don’t you have anything better to do than come on campus to annoy me and showcase your body? “ Dongju immediately snapped back. Not even taking time to think before he responded. Having had enough teasing from Hwanwoong and Keonhee over the hoodie he was snuggled in. One he managed to snag from Seoho before his classes.

“ Don’t be so upset. My body is for you to touch only. “ Seoho gave him a disgustingly exaggerated wink. One that made Dongju cringe. An obvious sign of playful banter.

“ Mhm, yeah sure. What’s the occasion that has you in proper clothes though? “ Dongju asked now that he had managed to let a little frustration out of his system.

“ I had a showcase at the museum. Only finished moments prior and decided that since I was closeby I thought I’d catch you on your way out. “ Seoho confessed, making Dongju flush a little. The male being grateful at having been thought of.

“ That’s disgustingly sweet. No wonder you made a whole group of friends while waiting. “ Dongju sighed a little and pulled at the stings of the hoodie, forcing it shut as far as he could manage to get it. Until his eyes were the only things peaking out.

“ That’s not it. They were just at my showcase and recognized me. “ Seoho explained as he reached out and loosened the hood around Dongju’s face. Opening it back to its normal size. The small action caused not only Dongju’s words but also his heart to stutter.

“ I, wow you’re so famous. “ Dongju managed to get out. Sarcasm saves him from embarrassment of exposing his true feelings. Those of which he wasn’t even sure of himself. He just knew that his days were automatically brighter after spending time with the male. Taking his hoodies and jackets often helped him remain cheerful during his classes. That his stomach would twist and his heart would pick up at the rare skin contact that the male gave out. He found that his heart also decided to stutter whenever the male smiled.

“ Yeah I guess I am. Lucky you. Here let me see that. “ Without much warning Seoho took the notebook Dongju had been carrying against his chest having been too lazy to shove it into his back. The male took the pencil that Dongju had left hanging on the spiral and flipping over to a clear page.

“ What on earth are you doing? “ Dongju couldn’t help but as he grabbed hold of the male’s left arm and leaned over to watch what he was doing. Just leaning against his shoulder as he watched him write.

“ Giving you my autograph. You can sell it for millions. “ The male simply stated as he finished and placed the pencil back in its place and gave the notebook back to Dongju with a playful nudge. Making Dongju shake his head and he lightly slapped the shoulder he had been leaning against moments prior.

“ You’re so self centered. “ Dongju huffed out as he stomped a bit. The action only made the annoying candy corn human laugh harder. “ Stop laughing. How can you even be so confident when you look like a walking piece of candy. All flashy and disgustingly colorful. “

“ Oh but last I checked you love candy. “ Seoho pointed out. His eyebrows rising in mock curiosity.

“ I can’t stand you and your stupid laugh. “ Dongju groaned and shoved at Seoho who had in turn broke out laughing at having succeeded in getting on Dongju’s nerves. A victory to the male in a way.

Approaching Seoho’s home Dongju found himself slowing down his pace. Falling into a slower drag of feet on concrete as if it would buy him more time to remain with the candy corn man. The same male who had seemingly noticed the change in pace. Instead Seoho simply took his hand and gave it a squeeze. An action that he hadn’t expected from the male. The soft squeeze however only offered a momentary pause. Having ended the moment they stopped in front of the porch. Seoho was now holding both of his hands. Just offering some silent comfort although he didn’t know what was wrong.

Looking up into Seoho’s eyes, Dongju found himself in another pause. Not really taking in any of his surroundings. Unable to concentrate on anything but gentleness in Seoho’s gaze and touch. 

Seoho pulled him in closer. A tug of his hands forced Dongju up against his chest. An action that had Dongju going brain numb for a moment. His head rested against Seoho’s shoulder for a moment as the male held him for a moment.

The moment soon ended however as Seoho let go of him to check on someone else that was now on the ground where Dongju had been. A female gathering the contents that had spilled from her fall.

It seemed he was so out of it that he hadn’t even noticed the skater that was headed towards him. The female on the board much like him was distracted.

Dongju wasn’t really thinking at this point. Simply running on autopilot as he helped with gathering the female’s things while Seoho helped her up and made sure she was alright. The male gratefully thanked them before leaving.

“ Hey you alright? “ Seoho asked as he cupped Dongju’s face. If his face wasn’t already heated with embarrassment he was sure it would be in this moment. Dongju was unable to respond as he simply stared at Seoho. His lips parted slightly as if to answer yet nothing managed to make its way out of his mouth.

Seoho curiously tilted his head back and forth as he studied him giving him a chance to recover. Once Dongju recovered he simply slapped the male away from him. “ You scared me. Give me a warning next time. I could have had a heart attack. “

The accusation surely was not something that Seoho had been expecting. He never really complained about Dongju’s slaps and shoves. Taking them all with playful teases in return. Now however Seoho only raised his hands as if that would somehow prove his innocence. “ I didn’t know what else to do. It all happened really fast. “

Dongju couldn’t blame Seoho forever. Not when the male had simply saved him from injury and he was here complaining that he wasn’t rescued elegantly enough. “ Yeah well next time, I expect a white horse and everything when you’re saving me. “

“ Oh am I the prince charming now? “

“ Oh no ew. You can’t be prince charming. What if you put my shoe on my brother’s foot and find it to be a match? Then you’d think he was me! Prince charming couldn’t even remember Cinderella’s face. If you don’t remember mine then I don’t want you saving me. “ Just like that Seoho found himself stuck listening to Dongju ramble on and on about how stupid prince charming is. Finding it amusing how frustrated the male got over a fairytale.

…

Meeting up with Seoho again for a walk around the park this time Dongju found himself nearly attacked at the door by a ball of white fluff. Barking sounds coming from the excited pup that jumped out at him once the door had opened. The dog however didn’t make it anywhere close to him as the leash stopped it.

Seoho stepped out holding onto the leash. Giving Dongju a soft smile and a little, “ Hey, “ as he made his way up to the male. Wrapping his free arm around Dongju’s waist and giving him a light squeeze. Hugging seemed to have been granted after the skater incident. Although Seoho didn’t permit it often. Not being the kind for affection.

“ I didn’t know you have a dog. “ Dongju pointed out as they started to make their way down to the park. Dongju’s eyes fixed in adoration at the ball of fluff that was now walking ahead of them by a bit.

“ This is Sunny. Sunny is my friend Youngjo’s dog. He left me to dogsit saying he had a lot to do today or something like that. “ Seoho shrugged as he motioned towards the dog.

After a moment of convincing Dongju managed to get Seoho to let him hold the dog’s leash. Holding onto it happily until the dog started to attract the attention of the children that they passed on their walk. Many of them asking to pet Sunny. Leaving Dongju flustered as he tried to piece together words properly for a response. Seoho however seemed to notice his awkwardness and took over the talking before Dongju attempted and made a fool of himself.

“ So Dongju. . . You remember the other day? When we were talking about prince charming? “ Seoho asked once they had finally managed to get past the playground. The children rush off after petting Sunny and allowing them to continue their walk in peace.

“ Mhm. I still stand firm on my opinions of that jerk. “ Dongju immediately nodded. His face scrunching up at the mere mention of the imaginary prince. “ No wonder he didn’t even have a proper name. “

Seoho laughed a bit. His voice was a bit higher than usual. Dongju found himself watching as the male who was constantly staring into his eyes was now unable to hold eye contact with him for very long. “ So I was wondering. I got a white horse like you asked. So uh, would you allow me the honor of being your prince now that I’ve met the expectations? “ Seoho finally managed to get out, his eyes finally managing to lock with Dongju’s as he waved towards Sunny.

“ Are you asking to be my boyfriend? “ Dongju’s question made Seoho puff out his cheeks in annoyance a bit as he nodded. Letting Dongju thrive in the satisfaction that he was the one who for once made Seoho flustered. 

“ Idiot you didn’t have to petnap your friend’s dog to get me to go out with you. “ Dongju laughed as he slapped Seoho’s shoulder. A habit that Seoho was used to by now, easily stopping Dongju’s hands before they could come in contact with his skin.

“ I didn’t petnap Sunny. I simply asked to borrow Sunny. “ Seoho groaned as he let go of Dongju’s hands to cover his face for a moment. The embarrassment was clear on him. A sight Dongju never thought he’d be witnessing.

“ Mhm, like anyone in their mind would leave you in charge of taking care of their pet. “ Dongju took a light jab at the male. His free hand however lightly squeezed Seoho’s wrist to show he was only joking.

“ Are you saying I’m not responsible? “ Seoho’s mouth widened as he watched Dongju in disbelief.

“ You’re not responsible, no. Although you do have priorities at least. I trust you. “ The last part of Dongju’s statement not referring to Sunny. Instead a small indication to Seoho that he trusts him to take care of him. It was much simpler to make it sound like something else than to say it directly.

Seoho immediately caught onto the meaning behind the three simple words. Finally allowing Dongju some form of skinship as he allowed the male to take his hand. Fingers tangling together as they continued their walk. A comforting sense of peace falling between them. Although with the two of them peace was more like chaos. Both of their worlds were too messy to fit a simple frame. Instead they blended together into one big bright mess of cotton candy and candy corn.

Seoho soon admits that he did in fact save Dongju’s contact on his phone as cotton candy after discovering that his contact in Dongju’s phone was candy corn man.

(no subject)  
S  
Now Dongju didn’t normally walk to his classes. The university was not too far from his shared apartment with his twin brother. Their parents decided it was best to get their sons the apartment rather than let them room with complete strangers. The fault being all sorts of comfortable enough for the two of them to live together without being completely tangled in a small area.

Having a twin however meant that Dongju had to share many things. Not only did their parents get them an apartment but they also got them a car. Both of which they expected them to share. Which they did most of the time. The only time they got anywhere close to a fight being when they both wanted to be the ones to drive said car. Dongmyeong is always pulling the, ‘ I’m older card, ‘ as if a couple of minutes made much of a difference. Dongmyeong despite arguing back always let up after a moment, handing Dongju the keys.

Donju was thankful for having Dongmyeong, really, but on days like this he prefered to be an only child. He had taken the car off to run some errand before class and somehow decided it would be okay to let Dongju walk to his classes alone.

Walking wasn’t something Dongju could say he was fond of. After all it was simply something he had to do daily. Doing more of it than necessary? He’d prefer not to. Not with the cool morning breeze that seemed to like attacking any bit of exposed skin it could find. Not with the dull rush of cars zooming past to remind him he could have been in the comfort of his own.

There was no one around him however to complain to so he simply wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hug, trying to block out the wind that kept nagging at him. Having forgotten any form of jacket on his way out was not playing in his favor. The day before it had been much warmer so he figured it would be the same today. Yet by the time he made it out of the apartment building he was hit with the cool air and didn't make him desperate enough to go all the way back to the fourth floor just to get a jacket. Through his logic he should warm up on his way. He was going to be walking to class anyway. Oh why was the weather so inconsistent? Why did it feel the need to have more mood swings than Dongmyeong?

That thought alone however had him giggling to himself. Not noticing where he was going since his brain was basically running on autopilot getting him to the university, hopefully before he froze to death.

“ Oh you think stepping on my art is funny do you? “ A voice called out, making him jump. Instinctively spinning around until he found the source of the voice.

Dongju wasn’t sure what to make of the male the voice belonged to. He wasn’t sure what to make of the male’s fashion choices, navy pants and white shirt with a jacket flung over it. A tie loosely hung around the male’s neck that somehow suited the baggy free form of the outfit that was obviously a bit oversized on him. The shirt nearly comes down to the male’s knees. The oddest part of the outfit however was his choice in accessory. One pair of circular sunglasses fell onto his nose while another pair rested on his ridiculously bright orange hair.

Before Dongju could even answer, however, the male spoke again. His hands waving Dongju aside and off of whatever strange red streaks he had placed on the sidewalk were meant to be. “ I’m only kidding, but please don’t step on it just yet. It isn’t dry. “ The male explained as he shook the spray can in his hands a bit, no doubt getting ready to finish what he was starting on. “ You might not want to laugh when alone like that either, people might think you’re crazy. “

The comment caught him off guard. How dare the sparkly orange popsicle who wears two pairs of sunglasses make fun of him? “ I don’t know if I should be taking advice on how not to look crazy from someone who wears two sets of sunglasses and a white shirt while vandalizing. “

He watched as the male looked up from where he was bent over placing another red streak on the ground beside the earlier one. His head falling back a bit causing the mass of orange fluff to fall back away from his face enough to let him see how they turned into little crescents as he laughed. The male’s body shaking slightly with the force of the laugh.

Watching the stranger laugh was somehow mesmerizing. The way his presence simply demanded attention. Lips falling from the laugh into a smug smirk. “ You know it’s not vandalizing if you have permission. “

“ Do you have permission? “

“ Don’t you have class? “

“ How do you know? Are you stalking me? “ Dongju couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the male. Watching him as intimidatingly as he could manage while shaking in place from the coolness that was now settling into his bones from staying in one place for a moment too long.

“ I just figured because you have a backpack on and seem young. “ The male shrugged as he got up and shook the can in his hands again, getting ready to finish his work. To which Dongju only watched him do dumbly. He was right however, he did need to get to class. Deciding to check the time he pulled out his phone only to let out a small curse.

The curse however drew the attention of the male back to him. Another teasing pry being shot at him. “ Young people shouldn’t curse. “ The male pointed out, his hands going to rest at his hips as he shook his head at him, sending his hair swaying back and forth a bit with the motion.

“ Oh shut up. You look like you’re about the same age as me. I can curse all I want. I’m freezing cold and now I’m going to be late because of you and your annoying candy corn self. “ Dongju didn’t mean to but he found himself huffing the last part. The nickname easily fell out of his mouth through his chattering teeth.

“ You’re so dramatic. I’ll take you to class on my bike if you’re that worried about being late. “ He couldn’t quite tell through the darkened lenses of the sunglasses but he could have sworn the male rolled his eyes at him.

Before he could respond however the male once again caught him off guard. Soft fabric colliding with his face and distorting his vision. Once removing it off his face he soon realized it was the candy corn's jacket. Being too cold to object the silent offer he simply slipped the jacket on without complaint. Letting the warmth finally surround him.

“ Well come on, I don’t have all day. “ Although the male sounded so serious, Dongju couldn’t take him seriously. Not when he was seated on a literal bike, one foot positioned on the ground while the other was swung over the bike.

“ When you said you had a bike this wasn’t what I was expecting. “ Dongju admitted as he found his place behind the male, swinging his legs over to take a seat behind him. His arms wrapping around the male’s waist as he pushed off the ground and began to pedal in the direction of the university.

“ Oh, my bike not fancy enough for you? “

Dongju simply shook his head. Even though the stranger could not see it. Simply opting to not respond to the bait the male was laying out. He was just glad to have been given warmth and a ride. Even if it was only a bike ride. On a bicycle not a motorbike.

By the time they reached the gates of the university the male didn’t stop to let him off. Instead he continued to pedal all the way up to the stairs by the entrance before stopping and letting him off.

“ Thank you. “ Dongju bowed towards the male. Starting to take off the jacket that he had been lent only to see the male shake his head again and wave his hand at him.

“ It’s okay, you can keep it. You need it way more than me today. Although I must be off I do have to warn you not to take rides from strangers ever again. You could get kidnapped. “ Although the male was clearly lecturing him, he could tell from the way his lips curved up that it wasn’t meant to come off as patronizing.

“ Yeah but I doubt men who wear a ridiculous amount of sunglasses at once and drive bicycles and not motorbikes could have it in them to kidnap me. “ The comment easily pushed them into a round of laughter both of them enjoying it before the male nodded his head and pedaled off. Leaving him to make his way up the steps to where his brother and their friends were waiting for him.

The moment he made it up to them however he was immediately interrogated. Dongmyeong’s arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him in to keep him from getting away without giving any answers.

“ You didn’t tell us you have a hot boyfriend. “ Hwanwoong accused him. His eyes dramatically widened in what he later called betrayal. Finger shaking in Dongju’s face letting him know that he wouldn't be off the radar if he didn’t suppy a sufficient amount of information on the male he had only met moments ago.

“ He’s not my boyfriend. He just found that Dongmyeong left me to be cold and miserable on the streets and offered me a ride. “ Dongju clutched a hand to his heart to add extra effect to his story. That in turn led to a scandalized gasp from his brother who let go of him to cover his own mouth.

“ I didn’t do that. “ Dongmyeong was about to defend himself but before Dongju could call him off Hwanwong interrupted them.

“ Who cares, if you were cold and miserable. If you don’t want him can I have him? “ Hwanwoong said instead, linking his arm through Dongju’s as he started to lead them all inside. Dongju couldn’t tell if the male was being serious or not so he simply opted for the only answer his brain could come up with. Laugh until they got to the lecture hall.

Upon reaching the hall and taking his seat Dongju finally found enough peace to regain his thoughts. Only to find however that his only thought was that he really liked the stupd bright jacket that belonged to the candy corn.

It was way too large on him sure, the sleeves falling well past his palms allowing him to easily curl up and hide in it. It was soft and large and comfortable. All the three best things clothes could possibly come in. Only thing was he wasn’t sure how he’d get the jacket to the candy corn.

He didn’t dwell too long on that thought however. Or any thought in general, not when he needed to be responsible and pay attention. Rolling the sleeves of the jacket up enough only to let his fingers slide out a bit and pull out his laptop and have enough room to type.

...

“ What kind of dark magic is in that jacket? “ A hushed voice broke his concentration. The voice he soon recognized to be Keonhee. Whispering was not a skill Keonhee possessed. Having been focussed on his lunch he had taken the jacket off only to wrap it himself once again. Tying the sleeves around his neck so that he was still able to remain in it’s warmth without getting it dirty. The long sleeves weren’t something he wanted to see dipped in his sauce.

“ Shhh. Let him be happy. It belongs to his boyfriend. “ The smaller male Hwanwoong immediately waved Keonhee off. The latter male falling back in his seat for a moment with a huff. He didn’t remain upset for long however seeing as how he just went back to eating moments later.

Dongju couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two who obviously don’t care about him hearing them. Or anyone else for that matter since they wanted to talk so loudly. Surprising them both by giving a small sigh and going back to his own meal. Too tired to really argue back. Not that there was any form of argument or persuasion one could do when Hwanwoong had his mind set on something.

Well maybe he didn’t let them off that easy. Not when he had picked up his plate and decided to join Yeonhee. She was much nicer than anyone he had ever met. Although she too found enjoyment in teasing him. So he found himself once again having to explain that the candy corn man’s jacket was not given to him out of a gesture of love but more of pity. Yeonhee unlike Hwanwoong and Keonhee however was more understanding. By the time he finished talking she was no longer as adamant about teasing him. Instead she simply hugged him telling him that she was glad he wasn’t kidnapped by the candy corn man. Although it was hard to believe that the candy corn man could cause anyone harm beyond annoying them.

…

After his classes he decided to walk back to his apartment, hoping to see the candy corn man and give him back his jacket. The air was no longer as cold as it was in the morning now that the sun was out. Warming everything up in a soft blanket of heat. So naturally he held onto the jacket in his hands getting ready to simply just hand the male back his jacket.

When he stopped by the spot where he had seen the male however the only thing that was there to greet him was a completed mini spiderman on the sidewalk. As he made to walk past it however he couldn’t help but smile. Hearing the echo of the candy corn man’s voice in his head telling him not to step on his art as he stepped around the spiderman.

Although as he stepped was about to continue walking pas the drawing a voice startled him. His eyes locking onto the candy corn man that was nodding his head in mock approval at his choice to walk around the spiderman. Originally he hadn’t seen him since he was shadowed by some strange flag that hung down from the roof of the porch of the house directly in front of the spiderman. “ I see you’ve learned not to step on art. “

In the male’s hands was a comic book. The cover having the very same spiderman that was drawn by his feet. Dongju however couldn’t help but shake his head at the male. All too disappointed by the fact that he was even excited to deal with someone so egotistical only moments ago. “ Oh shut up, here’s your jacket back. “

Despite the light wack to his shoulder the male received as he took back his jacket he dramatically took. Letting out a whinny, ‘ ouch, ‘ as he dramatically held onto his shoulder as if he had been stabbed. The action only got a small smile and an eye roll from dongju.

Dongju stepped down from the stairs he had made his way up to hand the jacket to the male almost immediately after the male had taken hold of it. To his surprise however the male followed suit a bit stepping down into the yard after him. The male watching him for a moment thoughtfully. “ Don’t you think I deserve getting your number? Afterall I was really nice and took you to school, gave you my jacket, let you injure me and allowed you the knowledge of where I live. “ The male dramatically waved his hands back at the home behind him.

“ You have a phone? “ Dongju pretended to be shocked, his hands going up to clutch his cheeks as he dramatically gasped. The obviously sarcastic reaction made the candy corn man scrunch his nose up in annoyance.

“ What do you mean of course I have a phone?! “ The candy corn man all but stomped a bit as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and practically threw into Dongju’s hands to prove his point.

“ Oh I don’t know. Maybe because you’re reading from a comic book. “

“ What does the comic book have to do with my phone? “

“ Who even reads actual books these days? Everything is online now. Get with the program old man. “ A soft gasp was all Seoho had in retaliation to Dongju. Even with the lack of reaction Dongju found himself smiling as he put his number into the candy corn man’s phone, shooting himself a text, his own phone vibrating once the message was sent.

Handing the phone back to the male. He couldn’t help but shake his head once again. The male’s smile effectively drew a smile out of him as well. So effortlessly drawn out of him even while he was annoyed with the male.

…

That night Dongju found himself staring at the text he had sent to himself through the candy corn man’s phone. Waiting for a text he knew was highly unlikely to happen. Yet he still checked his phone every few minutes. His laptop and work in front of him reminding him of how much he needed to get done. Time seemed to stand still. Everything revolved around the moments he picked up his phone acting like he somehow had missed the notification and didn’t hear nor see it vibrate and flash. Even though he knew he hadn’t gotten any notifications he still checked it. As if he closed his eyes for the one moment it had taken for the notification to go in. So he’d turn on his phone just to see that it was in fact notification free. The only things appearing were the ones from his games demanding he get on and claim his daily prizes.

It was all infuriating to him. His eyes shutting tightly as he tossed his phone aside only to pick it up and check it again. His behavior drew the attention of his brother who simply shook his head in judgment. “ Maybe your boyfriend is busy. It’s not worth getting that frustrated over. “

“ Yah! He’s not my boyfriend. “ Dongju groaned as he threw a pillow at his brother. The later letting out a small squeal as he ducked from the pillow. As if the impact would actually hurt him. The moment however was shattered by the sound of his ringtone.

Picking up his phone he found that the candy corn man was in fact calling him. Before he could answer however his brother found his way to the phone he had tossed aside moments earlier. His brother immediately struck up a conversation with the candy corn man.

“ Hey you must be Dongju’s boyfriend, I’m his twin brother Dongmyeong. I can give you any blackmail information you may need on him. “ His brother started off immediately not even thinking twice about Dongju’s reputation in the matter.

The candy corn man only laughed and introduced himself as Seoho. However Dongju managed to get a hold of his phone before his brother could cause any more damage, pushing him out of the apartment and telling him to go hang out with Hwanwoong.

Once his brother was out he apologized to the candy corn man, Seoho. “ Sorry about that. “

“ You shouldn’t have kicked him out like that, he’s really nice. “ Seoho’s made him a little embarrassed. His face scrunching up in distaste even though Seoho couldn’t see him. “ You never told me you had a twin either. I am the only one investing in this relationship. “

He could tell that Seoho was joking. He could hear it in his voice from the way it came out more suggestive, teasing even. “ Well maybe if you were a normal and texted instead this wouldn’t have been a problem. “

“ I like the element of surprise. It makes things all the more meaningful. “

“ This is a decision between calling and texting, not a philosophical riddle on the psychology of the universe. It’s not that deep. “

“ But what if the universe revolves around phone calls? “

“ You’re just old. Comic books, phone calls, ridiculous sunglasses. I should have known. “

…

Somehow, just somehow Dongju found himself more excited to go to class. Or well the aspect of walking to class became more and more endearing. At first he hated the excretion but soon he found himself walking to class even though his brother offered to let him drive without a fight.

Now he was definitely walking more to help the environment. He knew about pollution that could come from cars and walking was also healthy. A double win you could say. It was not at all because he wanted the orange haired man on his way to class. No, the orange haired boy that he found on his way was simply a bonus.

Dongju was not at all smitten. Not at all intrigued by the way the male would motion him over to explain to him whatever art project he was cooking up. The art usually centers around the comics the male read.

He soon found out that the male did more than grifiti his own sidewalk. He soon learned that the male was an artist. Working at trying to get the museum nearby to accept his work. Although he had to admit the male’s artistic skill was much higher than something he’d ever manage to create.

Not when his only talent was tripping over thin air. Maybe he could land a spot in the entertainment business for it. . .

When he voiced the idea to Seoho however the male only shook his head. A solemn expression falling over his face as he tapped at his chin. “ You’ll need more than that. You’ll need a sparkly outfit and a really stupid persona to acchieve that. Although you already possess the later half. So we’ll just need to find you a sparkly outfit. “

Dongju tried to resist the urge to slap the male. He really did. From the way the male was so clearly laughing and enjoying his suffering however he couldn’t hold back. His hands were whacking Seoho’s shoulder’s repeatedly as the male laughed.

Seoho who usually stepped away however grabbed a hold of his wrists. Still laughing as he restrained him from hitting him. Rendering him helpless to the mock laughter.

Trying to free his hands proved to be an impossible task. Seoho, Dongju soon discovered was much stronger than he looked. The male was nowhere near looking built to him. Or maybe it was the ridiculous oversized clothing that made him look smaller than he actually was.

“ Let me go. I’m going to be late. “ Dongju ended up whining. Still jerking his arms trying to free his wrists from the death grip Seoho had on him. His lips forming into the best imitation of a pout he could muster up. Trying his best to pull on his innocent facade. Which seemed to work since Seoho let him go. He even offered to take him to class again.

His friends not all letting it slide that Dongju seemed to be dropped off at campus by the same male nearly everyday. With Seoho taking him the rest of the journey to campus. Sometimes it was by bike, other times the male simply walked him to campus. Actions of which Dongju didn’t not question the relevance of. Not wanting to thick it over too much and come up with an idea that would lead to false hope.

Not wanting to fool himself into thinking that somehow the male could possibly have feelings towards him that weren’t simply annoyance, frustration and amusement. That maybe the male actually enjoyed his presence. The friendship was all too precarious to mess around with.

…

Sitting with an orange haired weirdo, in oversized clothes, on a blanket, at the park wasn’t exactly something he’d imagine he’d be doing on a Saturday. Instead of sleeping in until late into the afternoon when his body decided to be hungry and force him to get up he was settled on a blanket being fed strawberries.

Seoho had somehow convinced him to tag along to his picnic. The male cheerfully added in the small bribe of strawberries to get him to accept. He had even crossed his fingers when he’d asked him the day prior. It was all too cute. A gesture he found that the other didn’t know he was doing. Saying yes however earned him a smile much like the one he was receiving now as he was fed strawberries. All wide and overpowering.

The male’s smile made him giddy in a way. Unable but to giggle, even with a mouthful of strawberries. His laughter caught Seoho’s curiosity who finally stopped shoving strawberries into his mouth to tilt his head in curiosity. “ Hmm? What’s so funny? “

“ Is nothing. Am just enjoying not studying. “ It wasn’t a complete lie. He was enjoying not having to study. He was enjoying spending time with Seoho. He however was not enjoying the way the male would shove a strawberry in front of his face every now and then for him to eat only to take it back the moment Dongju opened his mouth to eat it. Leaving him to complain until he was fed three strawberries in the place of that one.

“ You can just say you like my presence. No one’s going to make fun of you for having taste you know. “ Seoho gave him another one of his more condescending smiles that were somehow much brighter than his more polite ones. His eyes shining with a promise of mischief, a contrast to their near invisibility of when he genuinely smiled.

“ No wonder I’m the unwanted twin. Not only do I have no talent but I also chose to spend time with people like you. “ Dongju complained while huffing. His arms crossed over his chest as he turned away from Seoho. He could feel his face heating up towards what Seoho had almost implied.

The stupid candy corn man almost dared to imply that he liked him. And maybe he did, just a little.

“ Aww sugar don’t say that. You’re going to be the one famous for tripping over air, remember? You don’t need more talent than that. I’ll even design your sparkly outfits for if you like. You’ll be the sar and I’ll be your stylist. “ Seoho gently nudged his side. Forcing Dongju to turn back and him.

“ Wow you never fail to surprise me on how out of touch you are. Sugar? Really? Only old people use that for a nickname. “ Dongju huffed out. Deciding to ignore the teasing jab Seoho made at his career choice. Studying in university did not at all mean that he knew what he was going to do with his education.

“ Stop I’m not that old. “ The male lightly swatted at him. Barely managing to miss hitting Dongju’s shoulder as he scooted back.

Seoho soon turned back to the strawberries and whatever was left of their little picnic. Placing the strawberry on some crackers and eating it.

“ What are you doing? “ Dongju couldn’t help but ask in terror. Watching as he kept trying to eat the strawberries with a bunch of random left over foods.

“ Experimenting, duh. “ Seoho laughed as he held out a biscuit and strawberry sandwich he somehow managed to make.

“ You’re crazy. I’m not eating that. “ Dongju couldn’t help but push Seoho’s hand away for a moment. Yet he still found himself eventually giving in and allowing Seoho to feed him whatever strange creation he had made.

“ Of course I am. I’m an artist. We’re all a little crazy. “

…

“ You’re boyfriend’s waiting for you. “ Hwanwoong pointed out as they made their way out of the building, having finally finished their classes. Nodding towards the male who was leaning against the rail at the bottom of the stairs. Laughing and talking at the small crowd of people that had somehow formulated around him.

Letting out a small sigh Dongju glared at his friend. Shaking his head as the male had already found his way off in another direction without waiting for his reaction.

Making his way down the stairs and closer to Seoho he soon realized the male was dressed much more casually. Perfectly fitting dark pants paired with a close fitting white shirt being a complete contrast to the usual baggy form Dongju had gotten used to. The shirt’s sleeves rolled up and exposing the muscles he had questioned the existence too every time he found himself rendered defenceless against them. It seemed that Seoho was in fact much stronger than he let on. 

Once he got close to Seoho, the male excused himself from the crowd and fell into step beside him. “ Well hey how was school kiddo? “ Seoho immediately started the conversation. Teasing seemed to be the only form of conversation that the male knew.

“ Don’t you have anything better to do than come on campus to annoy me and showcase your body? “ Dongju immediately snapped back. Not even taking time to think before he responded. Having had enough teasing from Hwanwoong and Keonhee over the hoodie he was snuggled in. One he managed to snag from Seoho before his classes.

“ Don’t be so upset. My body is for you to touch only. “ Seoho gave him a disgustingly exaggerated wink. One that made Dongju cringe. An obvious sign of playful banter.

“ Mhm, yeah sure. What’s the occasion that has you in proper clothes though? “ Dongju asked now that he had managed to let a little frustration out of his system.

“ I had a showcase at the museum. Only finished moments prior and decided that since I was closeby I thought I’d catch you on your way out. “ Seoho confessed, making Dongju flush a little. The male being grateful at having been thought of.

“ That’s disgustingly sweet. No wonder you made a whole group of friends while waiting. “ Dongju sighed a little and pulled at the stings of the hoodie, forcing it shut as far as he could manage to get it. Until his eyes were the only things peaking out.

“ That’s not it. They were just at my showcase and recognized me. “ Seoho explained as he reached out and loosened the hood around Dongju’s face. Opening it back to its normal size. The small action caused not only Dongju’s words but also his heart to stutter.

“ I, wow you’re so famous. “ Dongju managed to get out. Sarcasm saves him from embarrassment of exposing his true feelings. Those of which he wasn’t even sure of himself. He just knew that his days were automatically brighter after spending time with the male. Taking his hoodies and jackets often helped him remain cheerful during his classes. That his stomach would twist and his heart would pick up at the rare skin contact that the male gave out. He found that his heart also decided to stutter whenever the male smiled.

“ Yeah I guess I am. Lucky you. Here let me see that. “ Without much warning Seoho took the notebook Dongju had been carrying against his chest having been too lazy to shove it into his back. The male took the pencil that Dongju had left hanging on the spiral and flipping over to a clear page.

“ What on earth are you doing? “ Dongju couldn’t help but as he grabbed hold of the male’s left arm and leaned over to watch what he was doing. Just leaning against his shoulder as he watched him write.

“ Giving you my autograph. You can sell it for millions. “ The male simply stated as he finished and placed the pencil back in its place and gave the notebook back to Dongju with a playful nudge. Making Dongju shake his head and he lightly slapped the shoulder he had been leaning against moments prior.

“ You’re so self centered. “ Dongju huffed out as he stomped a bit. The action only made the annoying candy corn human laugh harder. “ Stop laughing. How can you even be so confident when you look like a walking piece of candy. All flashy and disgustingly colorful. “

“ Oh but last I checked you love candy. “ Seoho pointed out. His eyebrows rising in mock curiosity.

“ I can’t stand you and your stupid laugh. “ Dongju groaned and shoved at Seoho who had in turn broke out laughing at having succeeded in getting on Dongju’s nerves. A victory to the male in a way.

Approaching Seoho’s home Dongju found himself slowing down his pace. Falling into a slower drag of feet on concrete as if it would buy him more time to remain with the candy corn man. The same male who had seemingly noticed the change in pace. Instead Seoho simply took his hand and gave it a squeeze. An action that he hadn’t expected from the male. The soft squeeze however only offered a momentary pause. Having ended the moment they stopped in front of the porch. Seoho was now holding both of his hands. Just offering some silent comfort although he didn’t know what was wrong.

Looking up into Seoho’s eyes, Dongju found himself in another pause. Not really taking in any of his surroundings. Unable to concentrate on anything but gentleness in Seoho’s gaze and touch. 

Seoho pulled him in closer. A tug of his hands forced Dongju up against his chest. An action that had Dongju going brain numb for a moment. His head rested against Seoho’s shoulder for a moment as the male held him for a moment.

The moment soon ended however as Seoho let go of him to check on someone else that was now on the ground where Dongju had been. A female gathering the contents that had spilled from her fall.

It seemed he was so out of it that he hadn’t even noticed the skater that was headed towards him. The female on the board much like him was distracted.

Dongju wasn’t really thinking at this point. Simply running on autopilot as he helped with gathering the female’s things while Seoho helped her up and made sure she was alright. The male gratefully thanked them before leaving.

“ Hey you alright? “ Seoho asked as he cupped Dongju’s face. If his face wasn’t already heated with embarrassment he was sure it would be in this moment. Dongju was unable to respond as he simply stared at Seoho. His lips parted slightly as if to answer yet nothing managed to make its way out of his mouth.

Seoho curiously tilted his head back and forth as he studied him giving him a chance to recover. Once Dongju recovered he simply slapped the male away from him. “ You scared me. Give me a warning next time. I could have had a heart attack. “

The accusation surely was not something that Seoho had been expecting. He never really complained about Dongju’s slaps and shoves. Taking them all with playful teases in return. Now however Seoho only raised his hands as if that would somehow prove his innocence. “ I didn’t know what else to do. It all happened really fast. “

Dongju couldn’t blame Seoho forever. Not when the male had simply saved him from injury and he was here complaining that he wasn’t rescued elegantly enough. “ Yeah well next time, I expect a white horse and everything when you’re saving me. “

“ Oh am I the prince charming now? “

“ Oh no ew. You can’t be prince charming. What if you put my shoe on my brother’s foot and find it to be a match? Then you’d think he was me! Prince charming couldn’t even remember Cinderella’s face. If you don’t remember mine then I don’t want you saving me. “ Just like that Seoho found himself stuck listening to Dongju ramble on and on about how stupid prince charming is. Finding it amusing how frustrated the male got over a fairytale.

…

Meeting up with Seoho again for a walk around the park this time Dongju found himself nearly attacked at the door by a ball of white fluff. Barking sounds coming from the excited pup that jumped out at him once the door had opened. The dog however didn’t make it anywhere close to him as the leash stopped it.

Seoho stepped out holding onto the leash. Giving Dongju a soft smile and a little, “ Hey, “ as he made his way up to the male. Wrapping his free arm around Dongju’s waist and giving him a light squeeze. Hugging seemed to have been granted after the skater incident. Although Seoho didn’t permit it often. Not being the kind for affection.

“ I didn’t know you have a dog. “ Dongju pointed out as they started to make their way down to the park. Dongju’s eyes fixed in adoration at the ball of fluff that was now walking ahead of them by a bit.

“ This is Sunny. Sunny is my friend Youngjo’s dog. He left me to dogsit saying he had a lot to do today or something like that. “ Seoho shrugged as he motioned towards the dog.

After a moment of convincing Dongju managed to get Seoho to let him hold the dog’s leash. Holding onto it happily until the dog started to attract the attention of the children that they passed on their walk. Many of them asking to pet Sunny. Leaving Dongju flustered as he tried to piece together words properly for a response. Seoho however seemed to notice his awkwardness and took over the talking before Dongju attempted and made a fool of himself.

“ So Dongju. . . You remember the other day? When we were talking about prince charming? “ Seoho asked once they had finally managed to get past the playground. The children rush off after petting Sunny and allowing them to continue their walk in peace.

“ Mhm. I still stand firm on my opinions of that jerk. “ Dongju immediately nodded. His face scrunching up at the mere mention of the imaginary prince. “ No wonder he didn’t even have a proper name. “

Seoho laughed a bit. His voice was a bit higher than usual. Dongju found himself watching as the male who was constantly staring into his eyes was now unable to hold eye contact with him for very long. “ So I was wondering. I got a white horse like you asked. So uh, would you allow me the honor of being your prince now that I’ve met the expectations? “ Seoho finally managed to get out, his eyes finally managing to lock with Dongju’s as he waved towards Sunny.

“ Are you asking to be my boyfriend? “ Dongju’s question made Seoho puff out his cheeks in annoyance a bit as he nodded. Letting Dongju thrive in the satisfaction that he was the one who for once made Seoho flustered. 

“ Idiot you didn’t have to petnap your friend’s dog to get me to go out with you. “ Dongju laughed as he slapped Seoho’s shoulder. A habit that Seoho was used to by now, easily stopping Dongju’s hands before they could come in contact with his skin.

“ I didn’t petnap Sunny. I simply asked to borrow Sunny. “ Seoho groaned as he let go of Dongju’s hands to cover his face for a moment. The embarrassment was clear on him. A sight Dongju never thought he’d be witnessing.

“ Mhm, like anyone in their mind would leave you in charge of taking care of their pet. “ Dongju took a light jab at the male. His free hand however lightly squeezed Seoho’s wrist to show he was only joking.

“ Are you saying I’m not responsible? “ Seoho’s mouth widened as he watched Dongju in disbelief.

“ You’re not responsible, no. Although you do have priorities at least. I trust you. “ The last part of Dongju’s statement not referring to Sunny. Instead a small indication to Seoho that he trusts him to take care of him. It was much simpler to make it sound like something else than to say it directly.

Seoho immediately caught onto the meaning behind the three simple words. Finally allowing Dongju some form of skinship as he allowed the male to take his hand. Fingers tangling together as they continued their walk. A comforting sense of peace falling between them. Although with the two of them peace was more like chaos. Both of their worlds were too messy to fit a simple frame. Instead they blended together into one big bright mess of cotton candy and candy corn.

Seoho soon admits that he did in fact save Dongju’s contact on his phone as cotton candy after discovering that his contact in Dongju’s phone was candy corn man.


End file.
